


Happy Halloween Night

by Unique_Jenny



Series: Girl! Robins [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Female Damian Wayne, Gen, Halloween, Male-Female Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Jenny/pseuds/Unique_Jenny
Summary: Halloween Night Special with the SuperKids
Relationships: Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: Girl! Robins [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Happy Halloween Night

Jon could not enjoy his school’s Halloween party even though his parents asked him to. 

He was sitting at the corner of the hall in his cheap Robin costume, looking at the other kids screaming and throwing candies at each other. Typically he would be the one who joined the other kid on the dance floor or nibbling the lollipops that his mom usually forbade him to have, Jon did not have the mood to have fun. 

His best friend could not make it to the party. As Robin and the daughter of Batman, she had her own responsibilities at night by ensuring the safety of Gotham City. Even for a Halloween night, she and her family would make sure everyone was safe during trick or treat in the neighbourhood. No one would like a nasty villain taking away their candies or disrupting the family-friendly holiday. 

But it would be awesome if he could spend a Halloween night with his best friend. 

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

The odd noise alerted Jon. The young half-Kryptonian was sure that the voice was not from the chatter of the crowd, or the blasting speakers. The flapping sound was coming from outside of the hall, and it was getting louder and louder. 

A threat? Lex Luthor? Amazo? Or worse, an alien invasion. Jon wanted to find out more before he could ask his dad for help. Like Batman always told him, observe before making a move. He may not enjoy much, but he did not want the other children to have their Halloween night ruined. Quietly, the boy left the party to find out what was going on outside. 

Following the source of the noise, Jon found himself getting closer and closer to the track field. He did not see anyone, not a human or monster lurking in the dark. Yet he was sure the noise was approaching. 

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

He then looked up into the sky, where a familiar-looking helicopter was making its way to the school before hanging right above him. Even in the dark, Jon could identify the golden ‘W’ at the sides of the vehicle. 

“Jonathan Kent!”

His best friend, Demi Wayne yelled from above. Looking a bit closer, Jon noticed she was not wearing her usual Robin uniform. Instead, Demi was wearing a blue long-sleeve shrt and a red skirt, which was dancing along with the strong whirlwind. She also had a black Hello Kitty bag strapped on her back, probably one of her older sisters gave her as a gift. 

“What are you doing here, Demi?” Jon yelled back.

“It is obvious that I am here for you. Now move!”

She leaped. Just like that, without any warning. Her limbs spreaded wide open like a flying squirrel, balancing herself in the wind. Despite Demi’s brave act, the boy realized she did not have a parachute with her. In a heartbeat, he flew towards the girl and gently caught her. Maybe he did watch too many Superman movies, Jon felt a deja vu when he slowly descended himself to the ground with his best friend in his arms. Once they finally landed, Demi instantly leaped out from his embrace. 

“-tt-I do not need your help, Jonathan,” she brushed her skirt flat. “I could have landed perfectly.”

“How am I supposed to tell your Dad if you get hurt?”

“Father would-”a buzzing noise erupted, Demi took her flickering and vibrating phone out of her bag. “Hello, Pennyworth.”

“Miss Demi,” the old butler did not sound happy. “Should I remind you that your father had forbade you to perform unexpected stunts in your civilian form?”

“It was only Jonathan.”

“I will let this pass. Next time you will be in charge of cleaning the family pets’ drops for a week.” 

Demi sighed. “Anyway Pennyworth, you should return to the manor soon. Father would rather hunt down criminals in the streets than dealing with a bunch of exhilarated children with sugar rush.”

“If your father could send the Joker back to Arkham, I’m sure a group of young children would not be a challenge to him.”

“Pick me up at two tomorrow, goodbye,” the girl ended the call without a reply. Afterwards, the helicopter left and made its way back to Gotham. The field was only Jon and Demi, and the creaking melody of the crickets.

“What brings you to Metropolis?”

“Apparently Father had released me from my duties tonight, telling me to spend the night with you,” she rolled her eyes. “He even called Superman that I will be staying over at your place.”

“Really?”Jon could not hide his widened smile, his wish had come true. There must be a Halloween fairy that could grant a kid’s wish or whatsoever. 

Demi leaned forward and checked on the boy’s outfit. Her sudden intrusion made Jon blushed on his cheeks. 

“Robin, huh?” She touched the fabric from the sleeves. “Cheap material. Did you get them from a second hand shop?”

Jon’s ear began to heat up. “Says the one in a bootleg Supergirl outfit.”

The S-symbol on the Wayne heiress’s shirt was painted yellow instead of red. The iconic Supergirl cape was missing, and she had flats instead of boots. 

“Todd got me the last minute Halloween outfit,” Demi scowled. “I hope she tripped on her Jo March gown.”

Jon tried to imagine Red Hood walking around in a long black gown. He did watch the ‘Little Women’ movie with his parents, but he fell asleep after ten minutes of screentime. If the fearsome Red Hood was the heroine, it would be an adult movie with guns and blood. 

“Should we go back to the hall?” Jon asked, but Demi shook her head.

“I want to go for this so-called trick or treat,” she smirked. “I don’t like noisy children screaming in a room.”

“Let’s go.”

Jon bent his knees so Demi could climb on his back and latched on his shoulders. He then flew both of them into the sky and headed towards Metropolis to search for a fun Halloween adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys.  
> Man, new sem is slowly killing me.  
> Anyways, what are you guys dress up as for Halloween? I was Earth-11 Nightwing.


End file.
